The River Country Disappearance
Hello my name is...lets just keep that a secret just call me jason i have always liked that name anyways, i have always been interested in disney worlds water theme park known as River Country i never really got to expirence it because i was so young and my parents didn't really have the money to go there. I now work as an police officer/investigator i mostly do all of the investigation work in my police department in Florida because there is so much crime in the city there are less and less dectives and more beat cops to keep the city under control,one day while i was in my office my superior officer Briggs handed me a file and said here "is a new case i need done don't fail this." he left the room that was odd he never was this quick with an investigation he always called me into his office and ran me through it. I shrugged it off maybe he didn't have time maybe he had to do something important I opened the folder it was called River Country disappearance i looked at the descri ption of the investigation the date was October 31st 2001 i was espicially confused now that was over 13 years ago why woulden't they have solved that already?.. wait that was only 2 days before River Country shut down for good. This was an official report of the disappearances "A little boy and his parents were missing on the afternoon of October 31st 2001 the family was described as nice and outgoing by other locals". I looked through the folder and a dvd fell out onto the ground i picked it up and looked at the disc it read River Country family video the Dicksons, i thought "that must be the name of the family that went missing i popped the dvd into my dvd player the video started as a black screen and a couple of white vhs lines i knew that this was a VHS video because of the quailty of it. The video finally came on and it started like many family tapes start with the family having a great time at the park everything was normal so far.. the VHS cut to black and started again the time stamp read 4:30 pm.the mother asked where their son was and the father did not know he searched at the bay lake area of the park there was an announcement saying that the park was closing in 10 minutes the mother frantically yelled out their sons name "Tom where are you!?!" the VHS cuts to black again a video reappears the time stamp reads 10:40 pm the father is running through the park hyperventilating and yelling out his sons name "Tom where are you?!?! TOM!!!" he screamed even louder he started wimpering and crying. The VHS cut to black it stayed black for 5 minutes the picture came back with a time stamp of 12:30 am November 1st the father gets up from his crying and looks around, he froze his heart skipped a beat he stood in horror as his Wifes head rolled down the Hill there was a man in a goofy costume with blood all over his mask with a butcher knife in hand, the man started to run after the father, the father ran for his life and yelled "What the fuck do you want?" the man had no answer and kept running after him he corned the father at Hoop N hollar the man came closer with the knife in hand the man had a wicked laugh. The father was hyperventlating i watched in horror as the father got stabbed 6 times by the man blood stained the camera the fathers lifeless body fell on the ground. The camera remained still a few seconds later the man in the goofy costume picked up the camera and revealed his face just as that happened the camera cut to black and that was the end of the video I was appalled at what i just watched the investigation is looking for the kid so i knew what i had to do i had to go to River Country and find this kid even though the place was closed for years i needed to find this kid tom he would now be 20 years old if he is still living that is i asked officer Briggs if i could investigate River Country he said "Okay just be careful" i nodded and i headed off to River Country, i went through walt disney world to where River Country was the fence was locked with a guard i asked him if i can enter i showed him that i was an officer he let me in and he said be careful i nodded and i proceeded the park was a ghost town with empty rides and that uplifting music that always played in the background i pulled out my pistol and moved up into the main bay area it was complety covered in swamp there was grass growing in the water the beach was covered in leaves i walked up to where the video stopped i was disgusted with what i saw it was the fathers corpse it was really gone now though since he had been there for 13 years but i still needed to find tom that son of a bitch has him even though they may be dead i still needed to find out Toms fate. i went to a shack that was near the bay opening i opened the door and i saw it the Goofy costume hanging up on the wall it was covered in blood on the mask just like in the video i saw the kid tom he was dead too his head chopped off with blood gushing out of it, i was just about to leave when a shadow approached me it was tall i pointed my pistol at it it was him he was in his 60's now he had a beard as white as snow and no hair on his head he had scars all over his face. He put his hands up as i pointed the pistol at his head, he said don't you dare pull that trigger. i asked " why did you do it huh killing innocent people for a fucking game!" he had a chuckle i yelled "do you think this is a fucking joke because it really isn't. he looked at his knife, i said don't even think about that otherwise you get a bullet in the brain. he looked down at the ground he replied " the reason why i killed them because i needed to the father was an old enemy of mine he worked for those fuckers that destroyed my home my family he paused and said the reason why they closed down this place was because i pulled the trigger on many people innocent people that coudn't keep thier nose out of people's buisness i built a house here with my wife she died 2 years on our marriage from cancer i lost it after that. He paused again and stared at me straight in the eyes and said i hated them for that. So i had to kill his family the only people he actually cared about". I am still taking you in no matter what i sympathyse with you i said, he looked at his knife again you have no idea what i am going through you didn't see what they did he said. He grabbed his knife i shot him in the head he fell on the ground dead I was shocked i vomited on the ground this was my first kill and the hardest i have ever done. I checked his body to see if he had anything, he had a DVD called November 1st 2001 at least i got something from this guy i went back to my office and popped the DVD in the screen was black for 10 minutes i fast forward it the timestamp reads 3:40 am the man in the goofy costume and the kid are walking into the shack the man punches the kid. The kid asks "where is my Mommy and Daddy i want to see them now" the man replied in a cold voice "they are dead just like you are about to be." the film ends with beeping noises from the VHS. I sat in disbelief.This man was insane he lost his life 10 years ago from this massercre of this family. I went back home my head still hurted from this case it is messing with my head i didn't want to pull the trigger i didn't want to end this mans life. Even though he did fucked up things to people,that night i had nightmares of killing him it was like he wanted me to feel guilt for his death it was gnawing at me like a diesease he was like that i won't ever forget that moment when i pulled the trigger it will haunt me for the rest of my life. The next day i woke up from a loud banging noise on my door i got up still a bit sleepy from the night of drinking with a couple of friends, i went to the door and opened it, there was a package at the door it wasn't a normal package i would normally receive it was really big i took it inside, i looked at the sender it was left blank that was a bit odd so i unrapped the package and it was the goofy mask with the dried blood on it i jumped back a bit in shock. What the hell is this doing here i asked myself i approached the package i picked up the mask and a note fell out. What is this i asked myself, i opened the letter and it said in big bold letters YOUR NEXT signed a letter S i was shocked. End Chatterbox456 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story